The invention relates generally to storage and dispensing apparatus such as used, for example, in supermarkets, merchandising establishments, and storage areas in recreation rooms. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved modular rack for storing and dispensing cans and other generally cylindrically shaped containers, that permits easy assembly and disassembly of the rack. Such cases or containers may hold, for instance, soft drinks, beer, soup, vegetables, refrigerated dough, and the like. According to one embodiment of the present invention, a single rack accommodates cans of more than one size, to be dispensed in spaced side-by-side relationship.
Storage and dispensing racks for cans and other cylindrical containers are known in the art. Modular racks, for instance, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,126 (assigned to the assignee of the present invention), 3,393,808, 3,152,697 and 2,888,145. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,126 discloses a fully modular rack comprised of side walls and separate shelves. U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,808 discloses an adjustable modular rack requiring a plurality of small support members to incline a shelf properly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,697 discloses a modular dispensing display rack comprising preassembled identical shelf and side wall units which are bolted together in modular form. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,145 also discloses a dispenser with side walls bolted together, but not all the side walls therein are identical.
These prior art storage and dispensing racks all are designed to achieve specific advantages and objects, and each is rather complex as a result. Either a number of elements is required for the flexibility or strength sought in the prior art units, or an abundance of material is required, making the units costly to fabricate and expensive to ship and assemble. Some of the prior art racks, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,697, although modular in form, are partially assembled at the point of manufacturing and therefore require greater amounts of space during storage and shipment than they would require if shipped unassembled. Other racks are not designed to accommodate cans of different sizes in side-by-side adjacent relationship, to identify the type of can and its contents with a device that is handy but easily moves out of the user's way, or to be easily assembled, disassembled or modified with a minimal number of parts.